netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Saeki
'Yumi Saeki the Jorōgumo '''is an Yūrei character in Hallowteens as playable. Origins The oldest of the Saeki Sisters; The Saeki sisters moved to England from Japan to study abroad but the problem was many people avoided the sisters due to their…problems. In Yumi’s case one can say she is the most “creepy” of the siblings. In fact one can say that dude to her being the oldest of the siblings she is the main cause on why the Saeki family is heavily avoided by the crowed. It all started when Yumi played with the heart of a boy who liked her. When she found out about this boy who liked her she of course didn’t have any feelings towards him back but after realizing the boy wouldn’t leave her alone she decided to pretend to like the boy back by pretending to be interested in him…but then after a few weeks later she broke his heart in such a cruel way that she would have the boy no longer seek her out. She thought it was good idea to get that boy off her back. She didn’t care she broke his heart, she never had any interest in him and he kept annoying her to the bitter end so it was only natural to break his heart so he can no longer bother her. But then another boy who she had no interested in tried to ask her out too and just like with the last boy she pretended and then later broke their heart too and never went to talk to her again. Then another boy and she did the same thing. Then the cycle kept repeating over and over. Eventually she began to enjoy this, something about pretending to like a boy and then breaking their heart became a bit of a cruel hobby of hers to the point that she’ll even pretend to like boys who don’t even have interest in her. Due to this behaviour she picked up she became very talked about amongst her school but then eventually the public, people started to label her to be like a spider. Only instead of after flies she waits to men to be lured into her web and she can tangle up their hearts and crush them and have them drop like flies. Yumi instead of feeling insulted on being compared to a spider decided to like the idea of doing so. The point where she had six eyes tattooed on her forehead since spiders are known to have eight eyes. But in school she hides them under the hair she brushes down on her forehead to avoid getting into trouble with the teachers but she’ll occasionally lift them up towards those who dare approach her as a way of letting them know who she is because for a while she went from being famous to being feared and to being avoided. When not forced to wear a school uniform her casual clothes that she wears just shows how easily accepting she is with this new lifestyle she created. For starts she always wore purple which in Japan the color purple is associated with evil. She even styled her hair to be like that off a spider; she styled the bangs in front of her face to be like fangs of a spider while having side bangs be separated into eight to copy the fact spiders have eight legs and lastly she has her hair done in a bun at the back to copy a spider’s abdomen. With a hairstyle like that combined with her six tattooed eyes on her forehead along with her real eyes it’s like as if she is human spider. However other people then started referring her to a Jorōgumo. A Yokai from mythology who is a half human half spider being that takes the form of a young seductive women in order to trick men before revealing her true self to them. She began to like being compared to a Yokai despite her family’s pleas to stop her from behaving like this but she didn’t budge. It wasn’t long until everyone discovered Yumi had sisters and they began to avoid them all the same. Yuki of course was lesser known the three due to not being able to do outside due to being sensitive to sunlight but when she did go out and pretended to be Yuki-Onna to lure people away from their family to spare them any spite and hate Yumi felt almost proud to have another “Yokai” in the family. Seeing Yuki that she is “taking herself” after her as she too did things to make boys stay away from her but believes that soon Yuki will do it so much she’ll end up enjoying and do it for fun rather than reason like she has, much to the denial of Yuki. As for Yuri; the youngest sister despised both Yuki and Yumi for making them feel isolated and feared by the public. Although Yuki purposely scared others off just so they can leave their family alone and felt bad for having to do it (as well as the eventual deaths casted by her so-called “curse”) and feeling Yuri’s contempt while Yumi was unfazed by her little sisters hate, only wondering what “Yokai” Yuri would soon be compared too. Of course thanks to how Yuri’s education in their country thanks to her experience at school wasn’t doing good and the fact Yuki believe she casted an actual “Curse” on people; the family felt the need to leave the country in hopes of starting off somewhere fresh without feeling discriminated and the only country they had enough money to stay in England and their new home is of course in the town of BlackHollow. Yumi’s behaviour didn’t change at all; Yuri was spiteful about the change of scenery as she sees it as “Running away” from the problem while Yumi just sees her new home as another playground to bring more trouble. But it proved to be rather difficult for her as it turns out British boys aren’t as easy to flirt with as with the boys she knew back home and not to mention due to different countries this also meant different laws and culture that were different than how Japan is. But she was never bothered by it and kept up with her attitude and attempts to make her feel “threatening” as she did back in Japan much to the dismay of her family. But unfortunately for her it appears that her family is slowly becoming more happier with their lives, for Yuki it barley snowed in England therefore she can barely cast that “Curse” of hers onto others while Yuri is slowly opened up and apparently has a boyfriend. Yumi even tried to teach Yumi how to break a boys heart but all that did was Yuri telling her she would never want to be like her. Yumi wasn’t so thrilled about living in this new lifestyle. Then on Halloween night she decided it should be the best time to show how “Creepy” she is. While Yuri is off to meet her “boyfriend” while Yuki goes to spend some time alone at night in the woods she’ll use this opportunity to make herself look scary. Of course not only doing the traditional way of wearing purple but also making sure everything was spider themed and she even custom made a spider boy for her waist to make it look like as if she is half human, half spider. She even used stilts to make herself a little taller than the townsfolks. When she appeared outside in the public people were scared but not in a way she was expecting as like with everyone else; they were impressed afterwards with her costume than straight up continuing to be terrified much to the displeasure of Yumi. The only people she scared are those who are genuinely afraid of Spiders. She was about to go home and give up but then the curse struck. She felt her human legs fading as the spider body she customized herself became real and part of her body while the tattooed eyes on her forehead became real eyes and now can see eight times more than she usually can. After the transformation with her memories as a human apparently wiped out; she felt power that consumed her. She discovered she can shoot webs and can make shapes from them too as well as being able to summon out little spider servants around her in which she began to see them as her kin. She can also shapeshift from a normal looking woman to what she is now and so she thought about using this to her advantage by pretending to be a normal looking woman and then trick any unexpected innocent beings so she can drain their energy. But she also had this wild fascination from her subconscious mind; in her past life she was always enjoyed playing with the hearts of others and so she can do the same thing; lure in unexpected men and kill them for energy. When Wiseman made his announcement on what he did and how the “rules” of BlackHollow are; Yumi wasted no time, she can’t attract many victims if she remains trapped in this city, for now she’ll have to settle in this small web of hers with the victims ready to die by her hands. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Jorōgumo, brilliant, i obviously didn't copy Spider-Man that much, gotta be creative here. Especially with a body like that! (Although i will admit if this game were to be made she may not get included in...gonna be given the Motaro treatment). Movelist Special Moves * '''Web Capture: '''Yumi will shoot out web. **Light has her shoot out some web at the ground which acts like a mine, if the opponent steps over it it’ll somehow explode into a coating of web that will trap the opponent for a small period of time. **Medium has her shoot straight forward which traps the opponent in web if the projectile touches them. **Heavy has her shoot upwards at an angle and if the opponent gets touched by this projectile they are caught in a net made from web that hangs from the ceiling where they allowing for some air combos to follow afterwards. * '''Web Blades: '''Yumi will suddenly create two giant blades made from web on both hands and then walks forward while piercing them forward before doing a cross slash attack with them which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move has her stop in place but still stabs her blades forwards before piercing them hard enough into the opponent’s chest to lift them up before slamming them into the ground in front of her which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Web Pendulum: '''Yumi will shoot a web onto the celling to swing herself forward while using web from her other hands to create a spinning pendulum as she swings across to hit the opponent multiple times. Hits overhead and it causes a wall bounce. Pressing Medium again while she swings has her has her lift the Web Pendulum in the air like an axe and slams it downwards across the opponents which takes up a big chunk of health and causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Web Scythe: '''Yumi will create a scythe made from web and then slashes downwards with it at the ground. It only hits low but it hits off the ground and causes a ground bounce. In the air this move is also good with ending air combos and if used on a standing or crouching opponent it’ll hit overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has her slash horizontally afterwards which comes out quick and causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Spiderling: '''Yumi will send out a baby spider to pounce onto the opponents face while biting into them which does decent damage and it stuns the opponent for a small period of time. Pressing Light again just before she sends out the baby spider has her instead call out three baby spiders to suddenly fall from the ceiling to land on the opponent which afterwards they’ll drain the opponents energy at the cost of meter. * '''Spider Crawl: '''Yumi will rush forward while crawling over the opponent with her spider legs which ends with her behind the opponent. Does multiple hits and it hits off the ground. * '''Spider Drop: '''Yumi will aim her web at the celling and pulls herself upwards until she is off screen before suddenly dropping onto the opponent afterwards which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this move has her pick the opponent up after landing on them and then rushes towards the wall and throws them into it which causes a wall bounce a the cost of meter. * '''Web Whip: '''Yumi will shoot out a rope of web to grab the opponent and then throw them into the ground behind her which causes a ground bounce. Light on the ground aims straight in front of her while in the air she aims straight down, Medium aims straight forward while in the air she aims downwards at an angle, and Heavy aims upwards at an angle on the ground while in the air she aims straight forward. Terror Moves * '''Cluster of Spiders: '''Yumi will say “Go my little ones!” as she points forward causing an army of little spiders to rush across the screen doing multiple hits and damage, this attack hits off the ground. * '''Web Slam: '''Yumi will say “Come here…” as she then shoots out webs from both arms at the opponent, if it connects the opponent will be stuck to both of her webs as she then says “I’m not finished playing with you!” as she then slams the opponent on the ground both in front and behind her over and over again before slamming them into the ground one more time which does the most damage as she lets go. Nightmare Fuel * '''Fiendishly Neighbourhood Spider Girl: '''Yumi will web herself up into the celling before appearing above the opponent and lands on them with her legs crushing the opponent’s body, showing her piercing through several bones in the process. She’ll then get off the opponent and then wraps her webbing around the opponent’s legs and then slams them face first into the ground behind her, breaking the opponent’s skull. Lastly she’ll make a blade made from her webs and then pierces it into the back of the opponents head, piercing the skull and out of the mouth. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Supper Time: '''Yumi will suddenly grab the opponent and then uses her web to make them hang upside down from the ceiling. She’ll then giggle as she then summons a bunch of little spiders that will immediately start covering up the opponent and then begins to bite into them, draining their blood while some even go into the opponents mouth, nose and ears to drain them from the inside too in which they’ll scream before becoming a fragile thin corpse which then drops to the floor and shatters into pieces while al the spiders that were inside crawl out from the pieces safe and crawl back to Yumi. * '''Sharp Web: '''Yumi will hold out her palm and begins to create a giant web in front of her but she makes sure to make it extra sharp as when she launches it at the opponent it doesn’t capture the opponent; instead the web goes right through them while the opponents body suddenly reveals crossed lines appearing all over their body before they all drop into cubes all over the ground dead as it’s revealed the web she launched now has blood on it. Arcade ''Yumi Saeki/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Yumi appears in her “human” form wearing a purple kimono. She’ll giggle saying “Hello there…want me to entertain?” before moving her hair away from her forehead to reveal her extra eyes and then laughs as she then transforms into her true form and says “Aww you were expecting something else?” she then looks at the opponent saying “I’m afraid you’ve been caught in my web, little fly.” Victory Pose Yumi giggles evilly as she walks towards the camera which then fades to black. Seconds later it shows the opponent dangling upside down coated with web, struggling to get out. Yumi then walks up to them from behind and then says “Supper time little ones.” Which then has her summon a bunch of little spiders around the opponent which then all start to eat them alive while Yumi walks away into the background, laughing. Fun Facts * And yeah her backstory...yep she is the one that started the whole "Let's avoid the Saeki Sisters because they are all creepy!" all because Yumi just wanted one boy to leave her alone. Yumi here is obviously an evil lady and if her backstory and ending doesn't prove otherwise well...i'm telling ya. She is downright mad. * Overall...i loved doing thsi character in both design and moves. Backstory was hard to pull off but i pulled through and with that said the Saeki Sisters are done and also the last female of the starting roster. Don't worry guys, in DLC and such you'll see more girls trust me. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Yurei characters